Telecommunications systems utilize cables, such as fiber optic cables and copper twisted pair cables, for interconnecting pieces of telecommunications equipment or components. The systems commonly include telecommunication racks that hold a variety of different pieces of telecommunications equipment. Often thousands of cables are used to interconnect the various pieces of telecommunications equipment mounted on the racks.
Because of the large number of cables associated with telecommunications equipment, cable management is crucial. Cable management involves efficiently routing cables to minimize the occupied space, and routing cables in an orderly manner so as to reduce the likelihood of cable tangling. Ease of cable organization is also a factor related to effective cable management.
In general, conventional arrangements for managing cables can be improved.